Oops? An April Fools Special
by Xoie
Summary: After Alya convinces Marinette to pull a rather impudent prank on Nino and *sigh* Adrien, things take a turn when the prank itself bends slightly out of order, leading to a surprising reveal. But of course, Alya doesn't know that ;) An Easter and April fools special!


Hey guys! Quick explination before you get into this drabble.

this was writen as an April fool's special earlier this year. As you know, Easter also took place on the same day :D

anyways, there's only 2 things you need to know:

1) I did this prank on my friends 2 years ago

2) This is kinda choppy but oh well \\_(ツ)/

*

"No, Alya. That's just pure evil."

The brunette planted her hands firmly on her friend's shoulders, staring into her bluebell irises over the rim of her glasses.

"That's exactly why we have to do it," she whispered in an almost deliriously menacing way.

"Hey, you girl's coming or what?" Nino shouted over his shoulder, carrying bags filled with chocolate eggs and sugary delights.

"Be right there in a sec!" Alya shot back, although her tone held nothing but warmth. Her eyes were still glued on Marinette.

She awaited for her bestie's approval. The bluenette on the other hand was nervously fiddling with the hem of her green tee, bottom lip tucked inward as she internally debated whether to go through with whatever sick stunt Alya had planned.

Today was April fools after all, and that slight quirk of the blogger's lips wasn't fooling anyone. Alya was adamant on getting her hands bloody.

All she had said were two words - ouija and board. Marinette's throat had clogged up and she knew in that moment that, knowing Alya, in a couple of hours, she may be held accountable for a homicide.

"Alya, it's Easter-"

"-On April 1st! Come _on_ Marinette, this kinda thing only happens once every-who knows how many years!"

The raven head sighed, crossing her arms. Turning her head, she looked over to the boys. She especially felt like crap when she saw the two of them burst out into a fit of laughter, probably over some lame joke Adrien had spilled.

Her guts clenched with guilt. Is this what she had come to? Was this bound to happen if she hadn't fixed her blood curdling stutter?

Her eyes flicked back to Alya and she felt the beginning threads of regret stitching into her skin. The pressing, do-this-or-I-will-murder-you grin stretching across the ombre's face sealed her fate.

"..fine," she muttered.

*

"A oui-a-what?" Adrien tried, completely failing at pronouncing the name of the board game scrawled across the old, flimsy box.

"Ouija board, dude," Nino offered, suspiciously flicking his eyes towards Marinette. The girl sat on her ankles, shoulders scrunched up, hands protectively clenched just above her knees, enough to make her knuckles turn white.

The straining smile she kept was beginning to hurt her cheeks.

"I thought while Alya gets us some snacks, maybe we could try to give it a go?" the girl let out, giggling nervously near the end.

At this, Nino crossed his arms as he lowered himself to take a seat across from her.

"And mind me asking exactly why all of a sudden you want to try and summon demons?" he deadpanned, quirking a brow above the frame of his glasses.

The bluenette sputtered.

"You don't really believe in that stuff, do you, Nino?" she teased, fanning at his childish remark. Dropping her smile, she narrowed her eyes at him in a satire manner, "or are you just scared?"

"I think we should do it," came a voice from across the room.

The two teens turned their heads around to look at Adrien.

"What?" he blurt, "I think it's cool."

Walking over to the two, the blonde lowered himself so that he was seated in between them. He easily took out the wooden board, setting it down with wonderment dusting his bright, green eyes.

For a moment, Marinette's eye twitched. It really was cruel to scare the boys, especially-she internally sighed- Adrien.

Nino took his mark, adjusting his cap.

"Fine. Let's go, dudereno," he lightly chuckled under his breath.

*

Alya tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden floor. Her hand rested on her apartment's electric panel. With the flick of a switch she could make the lights go out in any room-specifically, her room.

Thing was, she had to time when to turn the switch off perfectly to make it seem as if a haunting spirit had gained control of her room. If not, then all her efforts would go down the drain.

And so she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Chills rolled down Marinette's back as she stared at the board.

The triangular piece had moved for the third time and she wasn't sure who to believe anymore. Both Nino and Adrien claimed they hadn't moved it, and she was damn sure her fingers weren't meandering around the board without her consent.

So far, the spirit they had 'called' upon had answered three questions.

What caused the girl's heart to thud against her rib cage was the fact that the 'spirit' had answered everything correctly.

Moving the piece with its supposed 'ghostly' hands, it had told them where Adrien's phone, the candy they had bought, and Alya was with one-worded answers:

 _"Here; here; kitchen."_

The girl sighed, waiting for Alya to do her part and finally put an end to this stupid prank.

She herself was now growing impatient and wondered when the heck the brunette was going to play with the lights.

"Ok Spirit dude, that was child's play. Anyone in this room could have answered those questions." Nino started with a smirk, snapping Marinette back to the present.

"To prove to us that you're real, tell me, where…um.." he trailed off, squinting his eyes upward behind his glasses as he thought.

Marinette let loose another inaudible sigh. Her knees were sore from sitting on Alya's hardwood floor for so long. Her eyes scanned the room, stopping at her friend's ladybug and chatnoir figurines standing atop her shelf.

A smile dressed itself across her face. It seemed as if Nino had traced her string of sight and turned his head to spot the same figurines proudly showcased on the same, dank shelf.

He turned back to look at the bluenette, shooting her lopsided grin.

"If you're real, spirit, tell me where ladybug and Chat noir are."

*

The brunette couldn't wait another second.

Alya stopped her pacing and quickly hurried back to the panel, flinging it open, afraid that the sesion with the 'spirit' may have ended.

How lame would that be.

And so, without thinking twice, her fingers skimmed down the columns of switches, stopping at the one that powered her room and rapidly flicked it up and down, to (hopefully) create the illusion that the lights had began to flicker.

She waited for the screams of the boys to erupt and satisfy her itch for a good prank but was surprised when her ears fell upon nothing but silence.

"Where are Ladybug and chatnoir?" Nino repeated, realizing that the board-as he thought-was a spoof.

That was until...the triangular piece began to slowly creep across the board.

The trio followed its path with Nino reading the letters it landed on, aloud.

"H-"

Marinette's eyes widened.

"-E-"

Adrien's brows furrowed.

"-R-"

The lights began to flicker.

"-E...here?" Nino's voice trailed off.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. It took the room by storm and blinded the three of the flashing lights, blinking in a frenzy above their heads.

Then, there was darkness.

The triangular piece trailed down the board and slid across the closing words, indicating the spirit leaving the sesion.

Both Marinette and Adrien were too stunned to make a sound. Nino on the other hand...he couldn't hold in his laughter.

*

At first, Alya was confused.

Did she pick the wrong switch? Did she fry the wiring to her room?

 _Shit._

Quickly turning her attention back to the panel, she made sure to go over all the wiring and double checked with each of the switches.

All of them were in order and working perfectly fine.

So now, that begged the question: because of her delay, had she been too late? Did Marinette cave and tell the boys about the prank?

 _No, she wouldn't._

Then, what happened?

It was the thought that lead her to the door to her room after restoring the panel back to its initial state. However, before she could grab the door knob, the door flung open and she was greeted by her boyfriend's figure.

"Alya? Where are the snacks?" Nino inquired, holding the door open for her as she entered.

The girl ignored his question and walked over to Marinette, helping her up.

"Everything ok, girl? You look like you just saw a ghost," the brunette giggled.

"Nah, that board's a hoax!" Nino called as he walked out.

Marinette gave a weak chuckle, "yeah, totally."

Alya eyed the girl for a bit, unsure of why she was acting the way she was.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

For a second, Marinette spaced out before meeting the ombre's gaze.

"Nino just sucks at pranks, but I think you got Adrien pretty good," she let out, smiling lightly.

Looking over the girl's shoulder, Alya spotted Adrien still seated, dumbfounded and staring at the board.

Smothering that classic Alya grin across her face, the brunette lightly patted her friend on the shoulder, pleased with her handy work.

"See? No harm done! And you said it would be pure evil," she sang, flicking the girl's nose at the end.

"Alya? Can you help me with the egg baskets?" Nino hollered from the living room.

"Coming!" she yelled back.

Once Alya was out of the room, Marinette walked over to Adrien who, still, hadn't moved a muscle.

"Hey, you coming?"

Adrien looked up to the girl before him as she extended her arm. Smiling, he took her hand and in one, swift motion, Marinette helped him to his feet.

"So, I guess you're ladybug?" the bluenette murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

"What?"

"April fools-" she blurt warmly.

Turning on her heel, she padded to the door. Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she smiled, looking over her shoulder, finishing her sentence, "-kitty."

*

:D

hope you enjoyed that lol

loads of love,

Xoie333


End file.
